


crop top kings

by marmolita



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and past Sebastian Aho/his girlfriend, crop tops, getting over a breakup by grinding in a crop top, references to past Sebastian Aho/Roope Hintz, the best way to get over a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Sebastian Aho is young, recently single, and not an All-Star.At least, not this year.  So when some of the boys start talking about taking a team trip to Miami, he invites himself along.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Joel Edmundson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	crop top kings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and is not intended in any way to represent reality. If you or someone you know is in this fic, please don't read it! Also, as far as I know, Sebastian and his girlfriend are still together -- this premise is entirely made up.
> 
> This entire fic is inspired by [this photo of Sebastian and Joel on the plane to Miami together](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2110a8858a75481d05e35b04d0514062/tumblr_q4ip90afCM1xd3syio1_1280.jpg) and [this gifset of Joel in crop tops](https://samgirard.tumblr.com/post/185689385922/an-ode-to-crop-top-king-joel-edmundson).
> 
> Warnings: they have sex while drunk, but it's entirely consensual.

Sebastian Aho is young, recently single, and not an All-Star. 

At least, not this year. So when some of the boys start talking about taking a team trip to Miami, he invites himself along.

It's not the whole team, but it's a good number of guys. They're all in a good mood at the airport, joking around and making plans for some crazy restaurant Zinger's girlfriend found, and when they get on the plane Sebastian's seatmate Eddie convinces him that the moment you're on vacation is the moment it's a good idea to start drinking. Eddie takes a selfie and posts it to Instagram, and Sebastian's just finished shuffling a deck of cards and is taking a big sip of his gin and tonic when Eddie turns to him and says, "So, how come you didn't go back to Finland with Turbo?"

He doesn't quite choke, but it's close. Instead, he swallows his drink with a big gulp, then clears his throat. "Uh. My girlfriend went back to Finland."

Eddie raises an eyebrow. "So? You didn't want to go back with her?"

"No," Sebastian says, looking down at his drink. "I mean, she went back to Finland. For good. We broke up."

"Oh, shit, sorry, bud," Eddie says, giving him a sympathetic look. "I thought you two were like, all happy together and shit."

Sebastian shrugs. "She was homesick a lot," he says. "Lonely when we're on the road, and she missed her family."

"And you didn't want to do the long distance thing," Eddie says, nodding sagely as if he has so much experience of having long-distance relationships. Maybe he does, actually, it's not like Sebastian knows him that well -- just because Eddie hooks up a lot doesn't mean he's never actually dated. "Can't blame you for that one, bro. So you needed some space and she's back home, and that's why you're coming with us to Miami."

"Pretty much."

"Well," Eddie says, grinning like he does before going out onto the ice, "we're gonna make sure you have so much fun you forget all about her." He lifts his drink. "Bottoms up, eh?"

Sebastian can't help but smile. He picks up his own plastic cup and clinks it against Eddie's, then downs it.

*

They have rooms all on the same floor of a really nice hotel, right up by the water, and that first day they spend hours on the beach. Sebastian splashes around with Ginner for a while, then kicks back under one of the big umbrellas they rented and relaxes until the guys set up a game of beach volleyball. By the time they're done with volleyball, the heat of the sun and the exhaustion of the last few games before the break has caught up with him, and Sebastian begs off dinner with the guys and goes for room service and Netflix instead. He falls asleep halfway through a movie and sleeps for a solid eleven hours.

When he wakes up he's got a long backlog of texts from the guys, who apparently went out clubbing after dinner. Smiling at the string of nearly incomprehensible drunken texts, Sebastian stretches and gets changed into his workout clothes.

The hallway is quiet when he steps out into it, checking to make sure he's got his room key and his headphones. He glances up when the door a couple down opens and a pretty woman emerges, dressed in what's probably last night's clothes unless disheveled club wear is the norm at 8am in Miami. She turns back toward the room she came from, oh, that's Eddie's room, and there's Eddie leaning out to kiss her.

Sebastian pulls his eyes away as the woman saunters down the hall. It's hardly the first time he's seen one of Eddie's hookups leaving his hotel room, but maybe it's the recent breakup that makes him feel a little weird about it. Shrugging it off, he shuts his own door behind him and starts for the elevator.

"Hey Fishy, morning!" Eddie calls at him from behind. "You headed for the gym?"

"Oh," Sebastian says, turning around, "yeah. Roddy said, you know."

"Hold up, I'll come with you, just let me throw some clothes on, yeah?"

"Sure." He's not sure he'd want to go work out the morning after a night of clubbing and sex, but he's definitely not going to judge Eddie for it. More than the workout, he's looking forward to trying out the hotel's sauna afterward.

"We missed you last night," Eddie says when he comes back out of his room dressed in gym shorts and a well-worn Canes tee. "You didn't reply to any of our texts."

"I fell asleep," Sebastian replies, a little defensively. "It was nice."

Eddie slings and arm around Sebastian's shoulders as they get into the elevator. "Well tonight, buddy, you're coming with us, and we're going to make sure you have a  _ great _ time."

Sebastian's not sure if he's exactly looking forward to it, but he came here to forget about his breakup, and this is probably the best way to do it.

*

Eddie follows Sebastian back to his room after dinner, and Sebastian's not entirely certain if it was on purpose or not. Either way, he's finishing up in the bathroom and Eddie is poking through his closet and chirping him for the clothes he packed. "Why the fuck did you pack a  _ suit _ ? You gonna do an interview or something while we're here?"

"I keep a suit in my bag all the time, just in case," Sebastian says, drying his hands. "You don't think I should wear it to the club?"

Eddie laughs. "I mean, it'd be hot, but that's not the kind of hot this club's going for. What else you got?"

Sebastian shoves some clothes around in his suitcase and pulls out a pair of dark wash jeans -- the only thing other than shorts and his suit he even brought along. "Jeans okay for this place?"

Eddie looks at them thoughtfully. "Put them on and let's see."

Sebastian strips off the shorts he'd been wearing and pulls up the jeans, which are probably the tightest pair he owns because he didn't have time to do laundry before leaving town. He can feel Eddie's eyes on him the whole time, and it's messing with his head a little. Eddie's seen him naked in the showers a million times, so maybe it's just that he hasn't had anyone  _ look _ at him since the breakup that's making him feel a little self-conscious.

He zips up and spreads his arms for Eddie's approval. "Well?"

"Turn around, let's see the back." Sebastian rolls his eyes but he does as he's told, and when he finishes his spin Eddie is nodding appreciatively. "Not bad, not bad. It'll do. Now, about your shirt…" Eddie steps around him to look through his suitcase, discarding everything he finds and shaking his head in disgust. "Did you seriously only bring plain black and white t-shirts?"

"It's the beach! What was I supposed to bring?"

"Something sexy! Come on, Fishy, it's Miami! Okay, you know what? I can fix this. You wait here, I'm gonna go get what we need from my room and be right back."

Sebastian looks at the clothes strewn over his suitcase in dismay. "It's the beach," he repeats to himself, then sets about refolding his clothes.

Eddie comes back a few minutes later, brandishing a pair of scissors and some kind of pencil. He's wearing his own black jeans and Sebastian's eyes get caught on the wide expanse of skin between his belt and the bottom of his… "Can you even call that a shirt?"

"Dude. It's a crop top. People dig it, they all want to see your abs." He snips the scissors in the air. "Give me the shirt you care the least about, I'm gonna make you one."

"You want me to wear a… a crop top? No, no way." Sebastian shakes his head and stands in front of his suitcase so Eddie can't get at it. He can't quite seem to stop looking at Eddie's abs, though, and that's probably why he's distracted enough that Eddie slides around him and reaches for his clothes.

"It's not like you can't buy more shirts, and I know you've got great abs hiding under there. What do you think, this one looks good, yeah?" He's holding up a plain white v-neck tee, and it's true that he has five of those back home.

"I don't-- I'm not--"

"You're hot," Eddie says. "And you're single. So let's go, come on, the guys will be waiting for us."

Sebastian feels his cheeks heating up. Yeah, maybe it's just bro talk, but it feels good to have someone tell him he's hot. "Fine, but if the guys chirp me for it I'm telling them it's all your fault." Eddie actually does a fist pump, with the scissors in his hand, which is kind of objectively ridiculous. "And  _ nobody _ shows Turbo pictures. Nobody."

"If nobody takes pictures then nobody has any to show him, yeah? We've got you covered, bud." With that, he spreads the shirt out on the table, squares it up halfway down the side, then cuts straight across. The shirt he hands Sebastian is alarmingly small. "Put it on."

Sighing, Sebastian strips off his very comfortable and correctly sized shirt, and puts on the thing in Eddie's hand. The fabric ends just below his pecs, leaving the full expanse of his belly exposed. Eddie tugs at the edge to straighten it, his knuckles brushing against Sebastian's abs as he pulls away. "See? It's hot. Now, do you want eyeliner too?"

*

There are a lot of good-natured catcalls from the guys -- and their girlfriends -- when they show up, but Eddie lays down the rules and Sebastian lets himself be herded into the club. He's still self-conscious, at least until he's been talked into taking a few shots and towed out onto the dance floor. After that it's just fun, the throbbing beat of the music and the burn of alcohol in his system overwhelming any lingering discomfort.

He dances with the guys for a while, comes back to their booth to take two more shots with Ginner, then makes his way back into the crowd. Dance partners come and go: he dances with a beautiful woman who compliments the eyeliner Eddie smudged on his lids and a bold one who takes his hand and moves it straight down to her ass. It's a nice ass, but he moves on when the song is over, dancing by himself until he feels hands settle on his hips and the warmth of a body behind him.

"Not your type?" Eddie yells in his ear, his thumbs pressing into the bare skin above Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian leans back and moves with him, drunk and happy. "Not tonight," he yells back. He hooks an arm up around Eddie's neck, laughing when Eddie rubs his beard against the tender skin on the inside of his forearm.

Coming on this trip was a great idea, he decides. Letting loose like this, drinking and dancing with friends, big hands on his hips and a big, solid body behind him… It reminds him of summer concerts in Finland, dancing in a crowd with Roope pressed up against him. More, it reminds him of Roope's hands wandering and what happened  _ after _ those concerts more often than not.

Eddie's hand slides around to spread over Sebastian's belly where it's exposed by the crop top, sending pleasant shivers through his body. He knows that Eddie hooks up with guys sometimes -- he's not subtle about it -- but is that what this is about, or is he just being friendly? Does  _ Sebastian _ want to hook up with a teammate tonight?

Well, it worked out pretty well with Roope at World Juniors, so Sebastian decides it's worth a shot. (Or, perhaps, he's drunk enough that his normal common sense is gone.) He tightens his hand around Eddie's neck and grinds backward against him, breath catching when Eddie's belt digs into the sweaty skin of his back. Eddie's hand tenses on Sebastian's belly, then climbs up to the side of his ribcage.

Eddie laughs, a puff of air that Sebastian can feel against his ear. "Got a different type tonight, or are you just a handsy drunk?"

"Want to find out?" Sebastian settles one of his own hands over Eddie's and pushes it back down to settle just above his belt. Eddie doesn't reply, but he doesn't pull away either. They dance like that for a couple more songs, hands staying above the belt but only barely, until Sebastian's throat is parched and he inclines his head toward their booth and leads Eddie off the floor. He's hot and sweaty and so worked up, but he knows he can't sneak out without putting in an appearance with the rest of the guys first.

Eddie slides into the booth and Sebastian tumbles in after him, landing halfway on top of him and taking his time about straightening up, pressing his hand down high on Eddie's thigh for leverage. "Someone get Fishy some water," Zinger laughs. Sebastian laughs along and accepts the glass that Gards pushes into his hand. He chugs half of it, pushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes, then knocks back one of the shots that's sitting in the middle of the table to a chorus of whoops and cheers from his teammates.

It's easy to slump back against Eddie's side and let the conversation wash over him. He's drunk enough that sometimes he has to repeat himself when the combination of his accent and heavy tongue is too much for the guys to understand, but for the most part it's just the same kind of fun he always has with his friends. Well, except for how he's been sliding his hand up Eddie's thigh under the table, pinky finger trailing up the inseam. They're arguing about whether red or green grapes are better when Eddie shifts beside Sebastian and slouches lower, which puts Sebastian's hand directly between his legs. Eddie's jeans are tight, but Sebastian can feel the hot shape of his cock trapped beneath them, and that definitely answers the question of whether Eddie is as into this as he is.

Sebastian reaches for another glass of water, spills some of it on the way to his mouth, then sets it down and folds his arms on the table, setting his head down on top of them and hoping Eddie will get the hint. He hooks his ankle around Eddie's to give him an extra nudge, just in case.

"Looks like Seabass is done for the night," Eddie says; Sebastian internally fist-pumps. "I'll get him back to the hotel, eh?" The other guys agree, half of them offering suggestions to get home safe and the other half chirping Sebastian for not being able to hold his liquor. It's a small price to pay for what he hopes he's going to get once they're somewhere more private.

*

Even though nobody has recognized any of them the whole time they've been in Miami, Sebastian still keeps his hands to himself on the way back to the hotel. He's not as drunk as he pretended to be, but he's still far from sober, so it's easy to lean against Eddie's side as they wait for the elevator. "Told you you'd have a great time. I was right, wasn't I? You had fun?"

"I could have more," Sebastian replies, letting his gaze drift down over Eddie's body.

The elevator dings, and unfortunately they're not alone when they get in. Sebastian can't help laughing when he considers the picture they make: two drunk pro hockey players in crop tops, joined in the elevator by an exhausted middle-aged mom hauling a sleeping toddler on her shoulder. "Shut up," Eddie hisses at him, but he's trying not to laugh too. The woman looks too tired to even bother glaring at them, and as soon as she gets off at a lower floor, Sebastian collapses against the wall in a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you made me wear this," he finally manages when the elevator gets to their floor.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I hope so." Sebastian fumbles with the keycard for his room, but he finally gets it open. He steps inside, then realizes that Eddie isn't following him and turns back around. "Come on."

"You had a lot to drink," Eddie says, but he steps inside and lets the door shut behind him. "Do you really--"

Sebastian cuts him off by shoving him back against the door and raising up onto his toes to kiss him. Eddie's lips are soft and warm, and he opens his mouth easily so Sebastian can taste the traces of a fruity cocktail on his tongue. He's never kissed someone with a beard before, but he finds he doesn't mind it at all. Eddie's hands are on his hips again, which is a good sign that he's on board with this too. "I'm not that drunk," Sebastian says, and then, "I want to suck your dick," because he does.

"Oh," Eddie says, his eyes going wide. He hesitates for a moment, studying Sebastian's face, then says, "Yeah, okay, if you're sure."

Sebastian doesn't bother replying, just grabs him by the neck and pulls him down to kiss him again, making it as filthy as he can. It's definitely a change from the last time he had sex, when his girlfriend was already starting to think about going back to Finland. It's more like their early days together, or those summer hookups with Roope, when the only thing both of them were thinking about was feeling good. He doesn't waste much time, settling back on his heels and leaning in to nip Eddie's collarbone before he drops heavily to his knees. Eddie has some great abs, and they're on full display in the crop top he's wearing, so Sebastian leans in and gets his mouth on them, dipping his tongue into the space between muscles.

"See?" Eddie gasps, threading his fingers into Sebastian's hair. "The crop top is hot, right?"

It's not really worth an answer, so Sebastian just runs his hands over Eddie's abs and up his shirt, then brings them back down to rub the bulge between his legs. His mouth is watering and his cock is straining against his own too-tight jeans when he opens Eddie's belt, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Fuuuuck," Eddie breathes when Sebastian opens his jeans and leans in to mouth over his cock through his underwear. It's hot and hard and there's nothing Sebastian wants more than to get it in his mouth, so he tugs at Eddie's jeans and boxer briefs until he manages to get them down enough for his cock to spring free. He doesn't waste any time getting his hand around the shaft and licking up the underside, then swallowing him down. There's a thunk as Eddie's head hits the door behind him.

"Good?" Sebastian asks, when he pulls back for a second.

"Yeah, fuck, I didn't know you were into guys," Eddie babbles, his fingers in Sebastian's hair tugging him back down.

It's not the best blowjob Sebastian's ever given -- he's out of practice and a little drunk, which makes it pretty sloppy. Eddie doesn't seem to mind, though, based on the way his cock gets even harder and he starts making these punched-out little moans. His hips start to work, too, fucking into Sebastian's mouth, still careful not to go too far. Sebastian swirls his tongue around Eddie's cock on every thrust, using his hand for what his mouth can't reach, and when Eddie tenses up and gasps, "Gonna come," Sebastian just swallows him deeper.

Eddie's moan when he comes is satisfyingly loud. When he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the heel of his palm, Sebastian looks up to admire the view. Eddie's flushed red, leaning heavily against the wall, the expanse of skin between the bottom of the crop top and the place his jeans are bunched at the tops of his thighs on full view. He leans back and reaches for the fly of his own jeans, more than ready to deal with his own aching cock.

"Hey, let me," Eddie says, tugging Sebastian up and pushing him toward the bed. Sebastian's not that patient, so he still gets his pants open and strokes himself while he watches Eddie take off his shirt and kick his way out of his jeans. But then Eddie's knocking his hand out of the way and replacing it with his own, jacking him in slow, even strokes.

Sebastian gasps, arching up into the touch. Before he can say anything, Eddie's kissing him again. "How do you like it?" Eddie asks, his free hand settling on Sebastian's belly just like it had when they were dancing. He traces the curves of Sebastian's muscles, then pushes that hand up and rubs a thumb over one sensitive nipple. Sebastian can't help squirming, an eager sound escaping him.

"Just-- whatever you want," he manages as Eddie replaces his thumb with his tongue. "A little tighter?"

Eddie's hand tightens around his cock just right, and his beard brushes against Sebastian's chest when he moves to pay attention to his other nipple, sending electric sparks through his body. "You looked so hot at the club," Eddie murmurs against his skin. "Grinding on me like that, thought I was imagining it at first, then I thought it was wishful thinking, but damn, I'm glad I got you in that shirt."

He sits back and Sebastian starts to protest the lack of contact, but Eddie just moves to help him strip the rest of the way. When he's naked, Eddie pushes him back down and knocks his knees apart to settle between them, then looks up at him intently. "You, uh... Keep clean?"

Sebastian can feel his face flushing at the implications as he nods. "Yeah, um. My girlfriend used to-- you know."

"Nice," Eddie says, giving him an actual thumbs up, which is kind of a ridiculous reaction but also incredibly  _ Eddie _ . Then Eddie's pushing his thighs further apart and bending his head, and oh, fuck, that's Eddie's tongue licking over his hole. Sebastian can't seem to stop moving as Eddie eats him out, so after the first few seconds Eddie lays one arm over Sebastian's hips to keep him still.

"Fuck, Eddie," Sebastian pants, reaching down to get a hand on his cock again.

Again, Eddie knocks his hand out of the way and takes over himself. "Yeah, so hot," he says, jerking Sebastian's cock faster than before. "Come on, wanna see you come."

Sebastian's been amped up ever since the club, but now he's getting close to the edge, his whole body breaking out in a sweat. Eddie dives back in, his tongue moving in broad strokes over Sebastian's hole, and then pushing  _ inside _ , just as his hand twists over the sensitive head of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian digs his fingers into the bedding and jerks against Eddie's hands and mouth, and then he's coming in a hot rush, mouth open in a silent gasp as he makes a mess of his chest and belly.

He's still panting when he feels Eddie's fingers trailing through the mess. "That was great, bro," Eddie says, and Sebastian laughs helplessly. He grabs some kleenex from the table by the bed and wipes himself up, then flops back on the bed and tugs Eddie down with him.

"I had fun," Sebastian says, pulling the blankets up around them and curling himself into Eddie's side. Maybe Eddie wants to go back to his room, but Sebastian doesn't really care. He feels better than he has in weeks, and he wants to keep this feeling as long as he can.

"Told you I'd show you a good time," Eddie murmurs sleepily. "Gym in the morning?"

"Yeah," Sebastian sighs. "Night, Eddie." He's asleep before he can even hear the reply.

*

Sebastian gets back to Raleigh feeling refreshed, renewed, and maybe a little hungover. Yeah, his girlfriend is gone, but now he knows he's got at least one local friend with benefits, and he thinks maybe he'll try just being single for a while. The Stars are coming to town in a couple of weeks, which means drinking and gaming with Roope and Miro and shooting an episode of NHL Without a Map. Maybe he's not quite ready to go back to Finland and deal with his breakup head-on, but he's still going to have a piece of home. 

As he leans against his kitchen counter, flipping through his texts, he gets one from Eddie. 

It's a mirror selfie, and Eddie's dressed in that same crop top and skinny jeans from Miami, giving the camera a thumbs up. The message that comes along with it is:  _ hey fishy think i can get you to wear one of these again? _

Sebastian smiles and types out a reply. 

_ [Sebastian Aho, 5:47pm] in your dreams. come over tonight? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on discord for helping brainstorm this, and especially my betas and cheerleaders!


End file.
